Curse Keeper
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: After Tohru left them in the rain, Megumi came to find his sister. Now, Arisa wants answers. So does Megumi. How will the Sohmas react, to a curse caster in their midst? Will this destroy everything, or is Megumi the answer to their problem? Based off final anime episodes. Some references to manga material, but mostly a spin-off.
1. Chapter 1

Curse Keeper

**Summary:** After Hana sends Tohru away, neither she nor Arissa knows what to do...until Megumi arrives. Circumstances bring them to Shigure's house. But once there, will they receive answers? And what of Megumi? A child who casts curses...in the house of the cursed. FruBa fan-fic. Based on Episode 25 of the anime. Definite spin-off.

**Chapter One: Tears in the Rain**

_Why? _Arisa stared after Tohru's form as it disappeared into the rain. _Why?_

Why had Tohru been kneeling at her mother's grave, bruised, filthy and in tears? Why had she talked as if she thought she didn't belong with the Sohmas? As if she couldn't go back? Arisa was no psychic, and not all that great with people, but even she could see that Tohru belonged with the Sohmas, just like she fit in with them, a reformed Yankee and a psychic. And even if there had been a falling out, she couldn't see any of the Sohma boys just throwing Tohru out in the rain like that.

Why? Why had Hana knocked her away, prevented her from comforting Tohru? Why had Hana sent her away, commanded her to get up and leave? Hana was always so protective of Tohru. Hana loved her. And Hanajima, with her powers and the link that stretched between them, had known something was wrong long before she did.

She turned, stiff and aching, to face the younger girl. Hana lay where she had collapsed, curled in on herself, and even in the downpour, she could see the girl shaking, could hear her broken, anguished weeping. It matched the devastation she felt inside.

Why? She didn't understand any of it, didn't know what to do. She felt tears streaking her face, her throat raw from screaming and fighting Hanajima, but she felt helpless. She didn't know what to do, how to help Tohru, where to find answers. All she could do was stand there in the rain, looking to where Tohru had disappeared, or at the shattered form of her other best friend.

Another form materialized out of the rain. For a moment, her heart leapt. But the figure was too short, and too short-haired for Tohru. Too small for any of the Sohmas that she knew of. Her heart fell again. Then the figure resolved itself, features blurred by rain resolving into those of Megumi, Hana's younger brother.

For a long moment, the boy stood looking at them, then he set his umbrella to the side and knelt beside his elder sister. "Saki?"

Hana made a gasping, choking, heart-wrenching noise, then flung herself forward, latching onto her brother like a lifeline. Megumi put his hands on her shoulders as she sobbed into his shirt. There was silence between them, then he spoke softly, his voice full of tenderness and compassion. "You let Tohru go?"

Hana's hands clenched tighter in his shirt, her shoulders shaking. Arissa didn't hear anything, but Megumi looked up at her. "You fought for her. For Tohru. You fought with Saki."

"I had to." She swallowed hard.

Megumi nodded, then looked away into the rain. "Do you hate her?"

_'Damn you, Hana...'_ She remembered speaking those words. She'd been furious. Then she'd seen Hana's agonized face, buried against her ribs. Heard her voice crack with a pain she hadn't heard in over two years. "No." She staggered forward to stand beside the siblings. "I just want to know what's going on."

Megumi nodded. "What do you want to do?"

The words jolted through her. _'What do you want to do?'_

She wanted to follow Tohru, but that...she didn't understand why, but they couldn't. Besides, there was no way she could find Tohru in this rain by herself, and she knew that, having sacrificed so much, having sent her away, Hana wouldn't help her, even if she were capable.

If she couldn't help Tohru, then she wanted answers. She wanted to know what the hell was happening. What the hell had happened.

It had to be the Sohmas. There was nothing else, no one she knew, capable of breaking Tohru's heart like that. Whatever had happened to send Tohru out, filthy and battered, to her mother's grave, it had originated there. At the writer guy's house. Shigure Sohma's house.

Anger bubbled up inside her, suddenly. She didn't know what the hell the Sohmas had done, but they'd hurt Tohru, hurt Hana. Hurt her. She'd known there were some weird issues with them, but tried not to push, out of respect for their privacy, and the fact that Tohru had obviously known, and been unwilling to tell them for some reason. But this...this was way past what she was willing to tolerate.

She had a sudden urge to punch someone. She shoved it away. Instead she bent, her body aching where Hana had knocked her into the stones, and knelt beside them. "Hey. Can you walk?"

Hana didn't answer, her shoulders still shaking in her grief. She laid a hand on Hana's shoulder, and the girl flinched, curling tighter.

"She can't really." Megumi's voice was soft. "It cost her a great deal, to make this choice." He reached up to brush his sister's cheek. His usually calm face was warm and compassionate, and filled with sorrow. He looked back up at her. "I'll help you."

"Sure. Let's go." She got into better position, then pried one of Hana's hands free and draped it awkwardly over her own shoulders. Megumi twisted to brace his sister on the other side. Hana remained limp, lost in a world of her own tears, anguish in her pale face.

Carefully, Arisa rose, pulling Hana upright. She was taller than both the siblings, which made it harder, but finally she managed to brace herself so she was supporting Hana, mostly on her feet, with Megumi bracing and taking what weight he could from the other side. Hana's sobbing had quieted, but she seemed almost unconscious. Arisa shook her head to clear her rain soaked hair out of her eyes. "Come on. Let's go see the writer guy and the prince." She gritted her teeth, letting anger absorb some of the pain she felt. "They'd better have a damn good explanation for this." She shifted Hana's arm to a slightly better position on her shoulders, and the three of them set off through the rain.

_**Author's Note:** There will some references to the manga...but this is going to be slightly AU, based more on the anime._


	2. Chapter 2 : Confronting the Sohmas

**Chapter Two: Facing the Sohmas**

The journey to Shigure's house was long, and hard. The rain made all the surfaces treacherous. Hana remained limp, almost dead weight in their arms. And, of course, none of them had money for a cab or any such thing. The only blessing was that it was late, and the rain kept people off the streets. Still, They were all exhausted, dirty, sore, and well beyond soaked by the time the lights of Shigure's house came into view.

Arisa cursed as she slipped and stumbled, falling to one knee and scrambling to catch Hana. She'd forgotten that Shigure had a hard-packed dirt road to his house. In this rain it was mud, and twice as difficult to navigate as anything else. She gritted her teeth and rose again. Megumi braced both of them, then stepped forward in sync with her as they made their way to the house.

There was a man standing on the side path. Lean, grey-haired, not much older than Shigure from the looks of him. He was staring down the road, holding something that looked like prayer beads. For an instant, Arissa wondered who he was, but she had bigger concerns.

They staggered the last few steps up to the front porch and wooden door. Arisa winced as she fell into the wall, then gave the wooden frame a hard kick. "Hey! Open up!"

She kicked it again, then freed one hand to pound on the door frame in a more conventional manner. "Yo!"

Muffled footsteps, and then the door slid back to reveal a young woman, not that much older than she was, with light brown hair and wide, expressive eyes. She looked tired. "Oh. Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter." Arisa wasn't in any mood to be polite. "Look, will you just let us in already? Or go get that writer guy, or the prince, or orange-top. They know who we are."

"Writer guy...you mean Shigure?" The young woman blinked.

"Yeah. Or Yuki. Or even Kyo. Doesn't matter." Her shoulders were aching, she was soaked through and starting to shiver. Hana was dead weight in her arms, not even sobbing any more. That worried her far more than anything else. "Come on. You planning on leaving us on the doorstep all night?"

The young woman shifted uncomfortably. "Well, it's just that...Kyo and Yuki and Shigure...they aren't here right now..."

"Oh for..." She bit back a swear word. "Look, we're Tohru's friends, okay? We know she lives here."

The young woman's eyes widened sharply, distress appearing on her features. "You're...Tohru's friends...?"

"Kagura?" A masculine voice, one Arisa recognized, echoed down the halls. "Is someone at the door?"

More footsteps, and Shigure appeared. His eyes widened. "Miss Uotani? And...Miss Hanajima? But what are you doing here?"

"Long story. Are you going to let us in or not?" She shifted Hana's weight again, wincing as the movement pulled at already strained muscles.

"Of course." Shigure gestured the young woman, Kagura, away from the door. "But you know, I'm afraid Tohru's not here right now..."

"We know." She managed to glare at him.

Shigure blinked, then sighed and looked away. "I see." He seemed to consider, then shook his head. "In any case, you should probably come inside and dry off, get out of those wet things. Why don't you go ahead and go into the living room?" He turned back to the girl now hovering by the stairs. "Kagura, some dry towels, if you don't mind?"

"All right." Kagura nodded and turned to vanish up the stairs.

Arisa stumbled forward, following their host into the sitting room. Shigure threw a blanket over the floor, and she staggered to it, then laid Hana gently down. The younger girl collapsed bonelessly, heedlessly, to the floor, dark hair spilling over her pale face. She was totally unresponsive, unconscious, her closed eyes appearing almost bruised, expression still drawn with grief.

"Is she all right?" Shigure moved forward, examining Hana's pale face.

"She isn't." Megumi spoke. Shigure jumped. Arisa would have laughed, but she didn't feel like it, even if she did find a bit of malicious pleasure in seeing Shigure's response to Megumi. The younger boy, like his sister, had a habit of fading in and out of perception.

Shigure recovered himself. "I'm sorry. And you are?"

"Megumi. Megumi Hanajima." Megumi's dark eyes met his impassively.

"Ah. Saki's brother. I should have guessed." Shigure shifted uneasily. "You said she's not well?"

"She made Tohru go. That decision carries a great price for her." Megumi's voice was quiet, even, but Shigure flinched as if he'd been struck.

"I see." Shigure stood a moment, then stepped away to settle into a seat on the opposite side of the room, carefully not looking at any of them. A second later, Arisa heard him murmur softly. "I'm sorry." The words were almost inaudible, but filled with regret. The soft pain in them made her look at him more closely.

He'd draped a towel around his shoulders, but his hair was as wet as hers, and the yukata he wore wasn't much better. The sleeves were muddy to the elbows. So was the fabric at his knees, and the hem of his garment. His ankles and feet looked damp and dirty, and there were muddy streaks on the towel where it looked like he'd cleaned his hands. "What happened to you?"

Shigure blinked, turned to look at her. "What...oh, you mean this?" he held up a sleeve with a rueful expression. "Well, that's..." The forced lightness in his tone trailed off. He sighed. "I had something I had to do, and I got caught in the rain."

Years of living on the street had made her attuned to the nuances of people's tones, if nothing else. She could hear regret, unease and guilt in his. "What you were doing...it has something to do with Tohru, doesn't it?"

Shigure sighed again. "Yes. It does. But I'm afraid I can't tell you any more than that." He leaned his head against the wall, looking tired.

Anger stirred within her. "Why you..."

"Arisa." Megumi's quiet voice cut across her anger. She turned, and the youth shook his head slightly from side to side. "This isn't the time."

She was about to retort when Kagura came in. "Here you are." She held out the towels. "I warmed them a little for you. And I've started a bath running, so you can warm up. And, it's not the best, but I did find clothes for all three of you." She flushed. "I think it'll be all right. Except..." She glanced at Megumi, kneeling by his sister. "I couldn't find anything in your size, except maybe Kyo or Yuki's shorts..."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Megumi smiled. A small smile, but it made her relax. He draped one towel over his shoulders, then turned his attention back to his sister, wiping away the rainwater, mud and tears from her face. His expression turned grave. "Arisa...we should probably put her in the bath. And you could use one too."

"Yeah." Arisa nodded. She was shivering, and she was far less susceptible to the elements than Hana. "Sure." She grimaced, then pushed herself to her feet, wincing at the ache. "Hey, you...Kagura, right?"

"Yes?" The older girl blinked at her.

"Give me a hand with her. I can't get her up those stairs by myself, and Megumi's not big enough to support her."

"Of course. No problem." Kagura stooped. "May I?"

Hana didn't respond. Megumi laid one hand on her forehead for a moment, then nodded. "It's all right."

"Okay. I'll take her up then." Kagura lifted Hana gently, bracing her easily. Arisa blinked. The other girl was a lot stronger than she looked. Megumi rose and pushed the door open, and Kagura left, carrying Hana's motionless form. Arisa paused, staring at Shigure.

She wanted to shake him, force the answers out of him. But she had a feeling she wasn't going to get any more answers, not right now. She forced her temper back under control, then followed Megumi and Kagura up the stairs.

At the head of the stairs, Kagura directed Megumi to another room to dry off and change. Then she and Arisa took Hana into the bathroom. It was awkward and a little tight, but they managed. Inside, Arisa gently stripped Hana of her wet garments. She felt a little embarrassed. Kagura, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice. She simply helped clean away the worst of the mud, then lower Hana into the warm water, supporting her head.

The warm steam felt wonderful. Arisa stripped out of her own wet clothing. She washed the mud off, wincing as soap found the scrapes from getting knocked into the pavement. Still, she felt better clean. She dried off, then wrapped a towel around herself and took over supporting Hana's head while Kagura went to get their clothing.

The other girl returned a few minutes later, with clean undergarments and two yukata. She handed them over. "I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what would fit you, so I just borrowed two of Shigure's robes, and some of Tohru's things. I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head. "We don't if he doesn't." She let Kagura take her place while she dressed. It surprised her, how easily the girl stepped into place. "You know...it's kind of weird. You don't even know either of us, but you're pretty casual about all this."

Kagura blushed. "Well...I do know Tohru, so I guess I just figured you were all right. Besides...up at the main house...there are a lot of people, and not always a great deal of privacy. And anyway...it's only right to help you, after all Tohru's done for us."

Anger sparked again. "Yeah...about that...mind telling me what the hell happened? What's going on?"

Kagura flinched. "Well...it's just...Master came home...and...things happened." She sighed, looking pained. "I wish I could tell you, but...that...it's really between Master and Kyo. And Tohru, I guess. So really, I can't say anything."

Arisa scowled. "Master, huh? You mean that grey-haired guy outside?" Kagura flinched again, but nodded. Arisa turned toward the door. "All right then...I guess I'll have to ask him."

"Wait. Please..." Arisa turned back. Kagura was biting her lip. Then she looked up. "I know...I know it's bad, and that...well, Tohru...I understand if you're worried about her. I am too. And Yuki went after her. But...please...it's best if you leave Master alone for now."

"Alone? He screws with all of our lives, and you want me to leave him alone?" Arisa scowled.

"Yes." Kagura swallowed. "I know...I can sort of understand how you feel, I think. But Master...Master is worried too. And not just about Kyo. He's probably very worried about Tohru as well. And...I know you don't understand, and that you're upset, and you have every right to be, really but...please understand. This is...it's really hard for Master as well." There were tears welling in her eyes.

"Arisa." The door opened, revealing Megumi in an oversized shirt and pants that had been rolled up several times. The dark-haired boy looked up at her. "For now, it's best to leave it alone." he held her gaze, his own full of quiet intensity. "Besides, we need to take care of Saki."

She didn't feel like leaving it alone, but she had to admit, Megumi probably knew more about the situation than she did. Like Hana, the younger boy simply knew things. She knew he and Hana sometimes spoke to each other mentally. He probably knew as much as Hana did. She sighed and swallowed her frustration. "Yeah. Sure. You think she's warm enough to move?"

Megumi stepped forward and gently brushed his sister's face. "Yes. We should probably get her into bed."

Megumi moved to the door while she and Kagura gently lifted Hana out of the water. Arisa felt awkward, drying and dressing her best friend. After a few moments, Kagura took over, gently wiping away the water, then helping with the undergarments and wrapping the unconscious girl in the dark yukata she'd brought. Arisa shook her head. "It's eerie, how comfortable you are doing that."

Kagura shook her head. "It's just...I have a cousin, about her age. And...well, she's had a couple accidents, and I had to help take care of her, so I've sort of done this before. And your friend really does look a bit like her, so..."

"Fine. Thanks for the assist. This isn't the kind of thing I do real well." Sorting out things like this had always been Hana's job, or Tohru's.

"It's no trouble." She smiled faintly, though there was more sadness than anything else in her eyes. "Here. I'll help you put her to bed. You'll want to sleep in Tohru's room, right?"

"Yeah." The bath had eased her stiffness. She managed to stifle the urge to groan as she helped lift Hana. Kagura supported her on the other side, and the two of them made their way down the hall. Megumi opened Tohru's door for them, then helped them ease his sister into the large bed.

Hana whimpered, a grief-stricken sound and curled onto her side, fingers clutching at the sheets. Arisa blinked. "Hana?"

"She's not awake. But this room...it has Tohru's essence." Megumi settled beside his sister. His gentle hand stroked her hair.

She didn't get it, but even she couldn't mistake the lines of pain in Hana's expression. "Is that gonna be a problem? Should we move her?"

"No. This is better for her, until we know." Megumi's voice was quiet.

"Know what?" Arisa settled down at the foot of the bed. She felt bone tired, but too restless to sleep.

"The outcome of her decision. Whether she made the right choice or not, and the consequences." Megumi's voice was grave, his expression solemn.

She started to ask him what the hell that meant, but Megumi's head came up, listening. Seconds later, the door opened and Shigure stepped into the room.

Like them, the master of the house had taken time to clean up and change, and find a clean towel. But the normal carefree air he always exuded was missing from his expression, leaving him tired and anxious looking.

Kagura was first to break the awkward silence. "How is Master?"

Shigure shook his head. "It's no good. I tried to speak to him, to get him to come inside, but he's determined to wait for them. I suspect he'll stay out there till we know, however things turn out." He sighed, running a hand through his wet hair. "Of course...I didn't really think he'd do anything else. Not with Kyo out there." He glanced at the bed. "And how is Saki?"

"She won't wake." Megumi spoke softly. "Not until morning. Or until a decision has been made." He looked up, and black eyes found Shigure's. "Not until she knows what Tohru will do. And what the price is."

Shigure winced again. "I see. I guess we're all waiting then." He sighed. "At any rate, I can't really send you back out into the storm, and it's not like we have a car."

"Like hell we're gonna leave. Hana isn't even capable of making the trip." Arisa was off the bed in a flash. "And if you think we're gonna leave here without knowing what's happened, and what the hell you did to Tohru..."

Shigure held up a hand. "Of course. I should have guessed." He shook his head. "Well, I suppose you have a right to know. It's probably going to cause trouble, but then...I suppose I should have expected it." She started to ask what he meant, but he shook his head again. "Never mind." He leaned against the door frame. "I promised Tohru once, that we'd take care of you. I told her that if you were important to her, you'd be important to us as well. I may not be able to do much else at the moment, but since you're here, I can at least do that much for her." He looked at Hana, lying curled on the bed. "If there's anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

"Arisa..." Megumi's voice was still quiet, but worried. Arisa turned to face him. "Saki..." His hand was hovering over his sister's face.

She leaned over, put her hand over Hana's brow and frowned. Hana usually had a cooler skin temperature than she did, but the forehead under her hand was warm. She looked up at Megumi. "Is this normal?"

"No." Megumi shook his head.

"What is it?" Shigure took a step in from the doorway.

"Hana's got a fever." She looked at the boy sitting on the edge of the bed. "You know how to handle this?"

Megumi shook his head again. "No. I don't know. It might just be a cold, from the rain, but it could be a reaction to how much power she used. I sometimes get fevers too. But I don't know how to treat them. Saki always did that for me."

"Damn it." Arisa cursed. She looked at the clock. It was past midnight. There was no way any clinic was going to be open, even if they'd had a way to get there. She looked up at Shigure. "We need a doctor."

_**Author's Note:** So...what happens next? How do you think Megumi will react to the Sohmas? More to the point, how will the Sohmas react to Megumi?_


	3. Chapter 3: Doctor's Orders

**Chapter Three: Doctors Orders**

Silence greeted her statement. Then Shigure exhaled. "Hmm. Well, that could be a bit of a problem."

"Shigure..." Kagura spoke up softly. "If they need a doctor...couldn't we call Hatori?"

Shigure ran a hand through his hair again. "We could, I suppose. But Hatori generally only treats family. Besides...with the situation as it is..."

"He treats Tohru. Besides...this is kind of our fault, isn't it? And what the boy said...it sounds like something Hatori would know more about, doesn't it? I mean, doesn't he have that problem too, sometimes?"

Shigure considered. "True. Hatori does understand that sort of thing. Better than I do, at least." He shook his head. "You're right. At the very least, I ought to call him and try. Besides...I'd be surprised if we didn't have more than just Saki to treat before the night's over." He exhaled again, then straightened his shoulders. "Well, in that case, I'll call Hatori. In the mean time, Kagura, why don't you get a cold compress for her. I'm sure you two can make Saki as comfortable as possible." He gave them a quick, thin smile, then turned and left the room.

Kagura rose to her feet and followed him. "I'll be right back."

Arisa sighed and flopped back onto the bed. "Geez." She let herself relax for a moment, then straightened. "You need me to get anything for you or Hana?"

Megumi tilted his head, considering. "A glass of water might be nice."

The words reminded her of how sore her throat still felt from screaming earlier. "Yeah. That does sound good." she levered herself off the bed. "I'll go get it. Keep an eye on her would you?"

"Of course." Megumi turned back to face his sister, shifting so that he was cross-legged on the bed beside her. He looked odd, almost swallowed by the clothes he wore, but still oddly protective as well. Arisa watched him a moment, then headed for the kitchen.

She was almost all the way down the stairs when Shigure's voice stopped her. "Hatori...sorry to call so late...we've had a bit of a problem..."

She froze. For a moment, she considered just going on down. But...she hesitated a moment, then sank to the stair as quietly as she could, listening.

"Yes...there's been...well...Kazuma came home. He...yes, he did come by here. I didn't know he'd stopped by the main house. Though I suppose it's natural...it does explain a few things...yes, at any rate...he confronted Kyo." A short silence followed. "Yes, exactly like that. He wanted to force Kyo to resolve his feelings...move forward. Yes...it went about like you'd expect. At any rate, Kyo ran off, and Tohru went after him. At least...I think...no I can't be certain. Yuki's gone too. The thing is...a couple of Tohru's friends showed up...they're a bit worse for the wear. One of them may be getting sick. I was wondering if you might be able to stop by."

Another silence, and Shigure sounded worlds wearier when he spoke. "Yes, yes, I know. But, as Kagura said, this is our fault, really. Yes, she's here. But I think...they may have found Tohru after she left. And if they did..." he hesitated a long moment. "I don't know if anyone thought to tell you, but Akito came out tonight too. He's probably still out there. But he..." A sudden silence, and Shigure's voice was pained. "He..confronted Tohru. I tried to prevent it, but I don't think I got there in time...at any rate...no, I didn't really...I don't know what he said, even if I can guess. Probably the same sorts of things he's said before, to others. I did what I could, but...in the end...apologies don't mean much. It's gone too far for me to do anything else. Yes...I know. There's not much we can do now. It's up to them. But...that's why I called you. If Tohru's friends have gotten involved in our mess...well, we do need to take care of it. And...good or bad, we'll probably need you."

There was another long silence. Arisa shifted restlessly. Then: "All right. We'll be waiting. I'll tell them to expect you. And Hatori...one more thing. The girl who's sick...well, she's a little bit like you. No, not like that. I mean like that gift of yours. No, it isn't the same thing, not from what I can tell. Yes, I just thought I ought to warn you. Yes, yes. Thanks. I'll see you in a few minutes."

There was a soft click of the phone on the receiver. Arisa rose and came down the last few stairs. She didn't want Shigure, or Kagura, to know she'd been listening. Not that it mattered. She hardly understood anything that had been said.

Shigure was standing by the phone, but he turned as her foot hit the wood floor. "Ah...Miss Uotani. Is there something I can do for you?"

She shrugged. "Just came down to get some water. Megumi thought it'd be a good idea."

"I see. Well, you know your way to the kitchen by now." He sighed. "I just called the Sohma family doctor. He's agreed to come by and take care of Saki. He should be here in a while, so go ahead and make yourselves comfortable, okay?" He smiled, but it looked forced, and barely touched his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure." She wanted to confront him, but she doubted she'd get any more information than last time. Instead, she brushed past him, into the kitchen. Shigure stepped out of her way and let her through.

In the kitchen, she filled three glasses. She wasn't sure Hana would drink anything, but she thought Kagura might want some. If not, she and Megumi could drink it. She watched the water run into the cups, her mind spinning with questions.

She'd known that the Sohmas had caused Tohru's actions, whatever they'd done. But the rest...

_What the hell was Orange-top's problem, that having that guy confront him was such a big deal? And why the hell did Tohru get involved? Was it something to do with the fact that Orangey and the Prince both like her? And who the hell is this Akito? What did he confront Tohru about? Does he think she's not good enough for them or something? And if Shigure knew that, why didn't he do something about it, before this Akito guy got on Tohru's case? If it's between Kyo and Tohru, why the hell did 'Prince' Yuki go after them? He and Orange-top hate each other. Is he planning to fight with him over Tohru or something? What the hell's going on?_

So many questions, and they were no closer to having any of them answered. Arisa clenched her teeth. One thing she was certain of. Whoever Akito was, if he'd had a part in Tohru getting so upset, she was going to beat the crap out of him. To hell with whatever consequences there might be. And if he acted like Tohru wasn't good enough for the Sohmas, she was going to do a hell of a lot more than that.

She took the water upstairs. Kagura had brought a cold towel and draped it over Hana's forehead. She looked up as Arisa entered. "There you are. I was beginning to worry." She looked at the three of them. "I'll go put your wet clothes in the laundry for you." Without another word, she slipped out the door.

Arisa sighed and settled on the bed. She handed one glass of water to Megumi, took a drink for herself. "How is she?"

"The same." Megumi's eyes never left his sister's still face. "Did you learn anything?"

It didn't surprise her that the kid knew she'd been listening in on Shigure. It wouldn't have surprised her to know that he'd asked her to go for water for precisely that reason. "Not really. I've still got way more questions than answers."

"I see." His voice was quiet, enigmatic. Arisa sighed and scooted until she could lean back against the headboard on Hana's other side. For once, she wished she_ could_ see what Hana and her brother did. Maybe then she'd understand more about what was going on.

The minutes passed. Slowly, she began to warm up and relax. She still ached, but it wasn't as bad. She'd have bruises come morning, if she didn't already, but she'd had worse. She was just drifting into a light doze when the door clicked open to admit a tall, slender man in a white coat, with a bag in one hand.

She blinked. She knew the guy. She'd seen him at the school, once or twice, and around the house. There was no mistaking that dark hair, the way it hung long over his left eye, short over his right. Green eyes, too. The narrow face, with it's carefully expressionless stillness, the professional air that hung around him.

Megumi sat up straighter, and met the doctor's eyes. Instantly, something happened. The air was suddenly heavy in the room, making her tense up. Then Megumi tilted his head to one side, and the feeling passed. "You're the doctor?"

"I am." The man stepped forward. "My name is Hatori Sohma. Shigure asked me to come."

Arisa blinked, shaken out of the haze she'd felt. "You came by our school once, right? To check on the Prince? On the day of the cultural festival."

Hatori glanced at her, a slight look of surprise crossing the narrow features for a moment. "That's correct." He turned back to the two siblings. "I'm assuming that Shigure wasn't referring to either of you?"

"No. It's Hana."

"I see." Hatori moved forward, removed a stethoscope from his bag and set it around his neck. "Tell me what happened."

Megumi spoke before she could. "Saki felt something going wrong, with Tohru, so she went to discover the cause. Circumstances forced her to make a choice. That choice took a great deal of energy from her, took all her strength to make. And now, this is the price."

Arisa half expected the doctor to snarl at Megumi to make sense, or something, but Hatori didn't. He simply nodded. "I see." His hand brushed Hana's damp hair. "I assume you were all wandering around in the rain?"

"Yeah." Arisa swallowed the lingering soreness in her throat. "We had umbrellas, but we dropped them when we saw Tohru. We all got soaked to the bone. Plus, Hana fell a few times." She saw no reason to tell Hatori about the struggle at the grave. "And we had to walk all the way here. It was a few miles, I think."

"I see. Where did you walk from?" Arisa gave him the name of the cemetery. "That's quite a distance to walk in the rain. How long has she been like this?"

"I don't know. An hour or so? She was barely responsive when I picked her up in that graveyard, and she stopped even crying halfway here." Arisa felt her jaw clench.

"Thank you for telling me. Now, if you'll give me a moment." His voice was even, calm, and made her want to hit him. Then he leaned over the unconscious girl. Arisa tensed, but Megumi slipped out of the way, and she relaxed. There was no way the kid was going to let anything happen to his sister.

Hatori's touch was brisk, but gentle. He checked Hana's pulse, and her breathing. Hana whimpered at his touch. Arisa was about to shove him away, but the doctor simply laid one hand on her forehead, and she quieted immediately.

That startled her. Hana had always hated to be touched, especially by people she didn't know. She didn't mind her family, or Tohru and Arisa, but contact only increased the effects of her talent, and it made her uncomfortable. And yet, it looked like the doctor had done something. Not only did Hana calm at that touch, she even relaxed.

_'The girl who's sick...well...she's a little like you. Not like that. I mean that gift of yours.' _Shigure's words resounded in her mind. _What the hell? Is he some sort of psychic too?_

Hatori took Hana's temperature, then checked her for wounds. There were some bruises forming on her arms, and her shins, but nothing too serious. Hatori frowned in consideration, then straightened. "It looks as though she's simply exhausted." He bent, rummaged in his bag, and pulled out two syringes. "However, just to be on the safe side, I'll give her a general anti-biotic to prevent a cold, and something for the fever."

"She doesn't do well with fever medication." Megumi spoke quietly.

Hatori glanced at the boy, then replaced one of the needles into his bag. "In that case, I'll simply give her the anti-biotic. Can you tell me if she's allergic to any of these medicines?" He held the syringe out.

Megumi glanced at it. "No."

"All right then. If you could please help me hold her." Hatori bent and brushed the sleeve back.

Arisa started to lean forward, but Megumi shook his head. "You'd better not. Saki...she doesn't like this sort of thing. It's best if I do it." He stepped carefully around the doctor, laid one hand on his sister's brow, the other on her arm. Hana tensed, distressed even in her unconscious state. "It's all right, Saki. There's no need to be concerned." His voice was low and soothing, like a child speaking to a frightened animal, or a parent to a distressed child.

Hatori wasted no time. He checked the vein, then injected the shot in one quick, smooth motion. Instantly, Megumi let go, and pushed the sleeve back down over his sister's arm. Hana relaxed again.

Hatori set the syringe back into his bag. "You mentioned falling. Are either of you injured in any way?"

Megumi shook his head. Arisa shrugged. "It's just bruises. I've gotten worse at work."

"In that case, I'll let you handle it yourselves. However, I should give you both a shot as well, as a preventive measure." Hatori fished two more medication filled needles from his bag. "I shan't insist, but I think it would be wise."

Arisa shrugged, then pushed back one sleeve. She was fairly resistant to most things, but she had been drenched. "Whatever." Megumi, once more seated beside his sister, also pushed up a sleeve.

Hatori administered both shots with quick efficient movements, then closed his bag and rose. "That should take care of it. I'd advise you to keep cool cloths on her forehead, to combat the fever. You should both make an effort to get plenty of water, and something to eat. If you like, I'll ask Kagura to bring you something."

She was aware that her stomach was growling. "Yeah sure. That'd be great." Megumi nodded.

"Fine. Rest. I'll be downstairs with Shigure. If something happens, call me." He turned away.

"You're going to stay over?" Arisa blinked.

Hatori looked back over his shoulder. "Shigure asked me to wait until Tohru and the others come home. I told him I would."

"Yeah. Okay." She leaned back. "So, how much do we owe you? I heard you're the Sohma family doctor, and we aren't Sohmas, so...what's the damage?"

Hatori shook his head. "Shigure said he would cover the bill this time, since the reason you're here is a matter of family business. He said for you not to worry about it. Now, if you'll excuse me." Then, before she could ask him what the hell he was talking about, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

**_Author's Note: _**_I've always thought Hatori had to be at least a little psychic. How else would he manage that memory suppression trick of his? As to how he and Megumi are going to interact...you'll just have to wait and see..._


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets and Promises

**Chapter Four: Dealing in Secrets and Promises**

Arisa sighed as the door shut. "Damn, that man is weird."

"He's like us." Megumi's voice was thoughtful.

She blinked. "What? You think he sees waves or something, the way Hana does?"

Megumi shook his head. "No...it isn't exactly like Saki. And he doesn't have my power either. But...there's certainly something unusual about him. And his energy patterns are very unusual, just like the other man's, and the girl's."

Arisa sighed again and leaned back into the wall. "Yeah. Hana says the same thing all the time. That the Sohmas have weird waves. She said once that it was practically inhuman." She'd thought the other girl was over-reacting at the time, but she wasn't sure about Hatori. There was just something about him that made her nerves itch.

"I don't think it's quite that." Megumi sat a moment longer, then stepped carefully off the bed. "Can you watch Saki for a while? There's something I'd like to verify, and something I want to ask the master of the house."

Arisa frowned. It surprised her that Megumi would leave his sister's side. Still, she understood. Maybe the kid would have better luck than she did. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

"Thank you." Megumi ran his hand over his sister's face once more, then left the room. Arisa watched him go, then settled back and closed her eyes, one hand resting near her friend so she would know if anything changed.

*****CK*****

Megumi made his way downstairs. Shigure and Hatori were seated in the living room. Hatori had opened his bag, and was in the process of administering another shot to Shigure's arm. Shigure winced. "Really, if you're going to make it that uncomfortable..."

"Stop whining. You know it isn't that bad. Besides, I wouldn't have to give you that shot, if you hadn't gone running around in the rain like that." Hatori put the bag away.

"Yes, well...circumstances being what they are..." Shigure sighed as he lowered his sleeve. "It really couldn't be helped. And speaking of running around...how is Tohru's friend?"

Hatori sighed as well. "It's probably too soon to tell. I did what I could for her, but she never really woke up, so there's a limited amount of information I can give you."

Megumi knocked on the door, then stepped forward and settled himself on the floor. "Saki won't wake until things are resolved."

Shigure blinked. "Ah...Megumi...I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come down. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Perhaps." Megumi regarded both men with solemn eyes.

Hatori met his gaze, then nodded slightly. "You mentioned it before, that your sister was waiting for something to be decided. Perhaps you could explain a little more, what you meant by that."

"I told you. Saki chose to let Tohru go, and forced her to make a choice. That choice carries a heavy price. Now she won't wake, until Tohru has made her own choice, and the outcome is resolved." Megumi's voice was slow, thoughtful, quiet. "Saki...this isn't easy for her."

"I imagine." Shigure brushed back a lock of damp hair. "Still, I'm afraid I don't understand, really. Why would sending Tohru away affect her so deeply? I mean, I can understand if she was upset, but to become sick like this..."

"Tohru is Saki's light." Megumi shifted.

"Perhaps you might explain what that means, in more concrete terms." Hatori drew a drag from a cigarette he'd lit, exhaled, then stopped and crushed it out, as if he'd changed his mind. "It would be easier for me to help your sister, if I had more information on what exactly caused her collapse."

Megumi blinked. "You want to know, then...what Tohru means to her."

"Well, yes. I know they're friends, but Saki never did tell us more than that. Well, that she was transferred into Tohru's class, I suppose, but she didn't really tell us how it happened." Shigure smiled nervously.

"That story...isn't just for everyone." Megumi considered. "If I told you...the truth about Saki and Tohru...would you tell me the truth in return? Would you tell Saki, and Arisa, the secret you carry?"

Hatori sat up straighter, and Shigure tensed. "What do you mean?"

"You..." Megumi tilted his head. "You're cursed. Both of you. So was the brown haired girl, Kagura."

Shigure shot up straight. "That..." He relaxed suddenly, ran a hand through his hair with a weak smile on his face. "Really? Now why would you think that, Megumi-kun?"

"Indeed." Hatori was frowning.

"I can see it." Megumi tilted his head a fraction of an inch further. "It's in your aura."

"In our aura? Strange...I thought your sister saw auras, and she's never mentioned it."

Megumi shook his head. "Saki and I both see auras. But her specialty and mine are quite different. She reads electric waves and currents. I, on the other hand, specialize in curses. I can tell...you are both cursed."

Shigure opened his mouth to protest, but Hatori held up his hand. "I was wondering about the strange impressions I was receiving from you and that girl. Now I understand." He sighed. "Can you tell what the curse is?"

"I can't. But I can tell that it's very powerful." He paused. "Saki told me there was something strange about the waves she felt from the Sohma family, but she couldn't tell me what it was. Now I understand."

"You do realize, this is a very closely guarded secret." Hatori's eyes were sharp, almost apprehensive, though his voice was controlled.

"Of course. Still...if I tell you what the bond between Saki and Tohru is, will you tell them what your curse is?" Megumi's eyes were every bit as serious as Hatori's. "Will you let them help Tohru?"

"Well...that is...you know, that's a very difficult decision to make." Shigure grimaced. "It isn't just our secret, you know."

"You think the decision Saki made was easy?" Megumi's eyes met Shigure's and the older man winced at the sadness in them. "She chose to give you Tohru. How could that be easy for Saki?"

Hatori sighed. "The truth is, we're not sure how this night will end. It may be that Tohru's involvement with the Sohmas will be cut off as well. However, in the event that things this evening reach a successful conclusion...I propose a compromise." He folded his hands together and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. "Tell us about your sister and Tohru. In return, if we deem it necessary and possible, we'll tell your sister and the other girl about the Sohma secret. If it's not possible, we'll find another way to assist you."

"And if tonight ends badly?" Megumi's eyes locked on the doctor's face, solemn and older than his years.

"Then I will still give you my assistance, whatever may be required." Hatori met his gaze solidly.

Shigure shifted. "Hatori...you know...that's not the safest promise to make. Akito..."

Hatori didn't break eye contact with the young boy in front of him. "You broke the rules for Tohru, and took responsibility for her. I think I can manage this well enough." he turned his head slightly. "Unless, you're planning to stop me."

Shigure sighed and shook his head. "Well, no. I'm not, really. Still, it's unlike you to take such risks."

"Perhaps. But all things must change. You should know, since you started it." Hatori returned his gaze to Megumi. "Do you find my terms acceptable?"

"I do." Megumi nodded.

"Very well." Hatori straightened. "Begin whenever you feel ready."

Megumi shifted, getting more comfortable. When he spoke, his words were slow, thoughtful. "Saki...her power has always been very difficult for her to control. Even when she was a child. Because of her ability to sense waves, and thoughts, she was often in a great deal of discomfort. Out parents tried to comfort her, but...they had no idea what to do for her."

He paused a moment, then continued. "At school, she was often isolated, or treated with great cruelty. Saki...she didn't know how to protect herself from them. And there was no one to teach her ow to control her powers. I am much younger than Saki, but my own powers are far more easily controlled, and she was there to help me, or at least to allow me to learn from her mistakes. She would...talk to me, tell me where she had problems. And I could watch her, see where things went wrong. But...I was too young to help her."

Shigure sighed. "I can see where that might be difficult. It isn't easy, being different from everyone else."

"No." Megumi swallowed.

Shigure watched him. "Megumi...perhaps you'd like a glass of water? If you're going to tell us things, it's the least we can do."

Megumi nodded. "That would be good. Or tea, if you have any."

"Right." Shigure rose. "I think Kagura made some earlier. I'll be right back." He turned and ducked through the doorway, to return moments later with a steaming cup. "It might have steeped a little too long, but it should be all right." He set the cup in front of Megumi, then returned to his seat. "So then...about Saki..."

Megumi took a long sip of his tea and returned the cup to the table. "When she was in fourth grade, something happened. Some of the other children pushed her too far. I don't know what they said, or did, but somehow, they made Saki angry. She lost control and lashed out at them. The boy who hurt her, was knocked into a coma."

Hatori inhaled sharply. "That's...a very serious condition. And you said fourth grade, correct? She must have been very young then." His face was solemn.

"She was. More than that...she felt extremely guilty about it." Megumi took another sip of his tea. His voice was sad when he continued. "Of course, there was no way to prove that she had hurt that boy. And since the authorities could not punish her, and our parents refused to, Saki began to punish herself. She wore only black, and she refused to defend herself against the other children. During that time, many things happened to her. Her books were continually destroyed. She often came home with wounds. And I know her classmates said many terrible things about her. But worst of all, no matter what was done...Saki refused to fight back. She believed, that she deserved it. Just as she believed she deserved the pain of feeling other's thoughts, of being constantly subjected to their waves, to their negativity and cruelty."

Shigure winced. "Even if she did hurt someone else...it was most likely an accident." he leaned against his arm. "I doubt any child truly deserves that kind of life."

"I know. I tried many times to tell her. So did our parents. She wouldn't listen to any of us." Megumi took a long drink. "During that time, I began to explore my own powers. Our grandmother wasn't like Saki and I, but she had begun studying when she realized that we had those powers. She gave me books to read, taught me how to identify and hone my own talents. Along the way, I discovered something."

"What was that?"

"A curse is nothing more than words used to control energy, to affect a person's life. A blessing is the same thing, with different intentions. If it is possible for a person to curse someone, then it is possible for someone to deliver a blessing as well. Even though curses are almost always easier, I discovered that I did, in fact, possess both forms of power. All I need, is a person's name."

"I see. An interesting application." Hatori shifted, his expression thoughtful.

"Indeed. I was worried about Saki. I was afraid that she would die, if things continued the way they were. So...I cast a blessing on her." Megumi's eyes were dark, older than the eyes of a child his age should have been. "I cast a blessing, that Saki would find, or be found by, the one person in the world who could accept her. Who could save her and give her peace. However...it takes time for a curse, or a blessing, to take effect. For me, the delay is three days. And in that time...something terrible happened."

Shigure blinked, straightening at the darkness in the boy's tone. "By something...I assume you mean something more serious than the trouble she was already facing at school."

"Yes." Megumi's eyes shifted to Hatori. "You saw it, didn't you? Saki's arm."

"If you mean the scars...I did notice them, yes." Hatori's face was suddenly carefully blank.

Shigure started, looking between the two of them. "Scars?"

Megumi nodded. "Saki...had done nothing with her powers in over three years. The children in her class...they were afraid of her, but they felt foolish, because there was no proof that she was dangerous. So, they decided to prove that they were right to fear her. They decided to try to force Saki to use her powers, to attack them."

Shigure swallowed, a sick expression on his face. "You mean they...they did something to her?"

"They cornered her after school, and pinned her down. When she didn't fight back, they used matches." Megumi's voice was a flat monotone, but there was grief in his eyes.

Even Hatori flinched. "You mean that those scars on her arm...her classmates burned her, deliberately, in an attempt to force her to react."

"They did. Saki...she was too afraid of hurting anyone to do anything. She let them hurt her. Even when a teacher found them, she didn't defend herself when the other children blamed her for her injuries."

"I see." Shigure looked pale. "Something like that..."

Megumi nodded. "The day after that...my blessing was enforced. And our parents decided to transfer her to a new school."

"Where she met Tohru, I'm guessing." Shigure sighed.

"Yes." Megumi drained the last of his tea. "Tohru...and Arisa, they accepted Saki. Even when she tried to drive them away, even when she told them she didn't deserve friends, they stayed with her. Arisa protected her. Tohru cared for her, even drew her into her family. When they discovered Saki's powers, they didn't abandon her. Instead...Tohru told her she loved her. Arisa told her she had the right to choose, that she only had to leave them if it was what she wanted. The two of them...they gave Saki her life back."

He set the tea-cup back on the table. "Tohru's strength, the bond that was forged between the three of them...that is what finally helped Saki control her powers. Because Tohru accepts her for who and what she is, without any fear, Saki is finally able to accept herself."

"I see." A sad half-smile crossed Shigure's features. "I was surprised when she stopped us at New Years. But now, I suppose it's understandable. And she did say she wanted to support Tohru the way Tohru supported her."

"Yes." Megumi shifted. "Earlier this year, some of the girls from their school...objected to Tohru's friendship with your family. Saki defended it. She told me then, that she didn't want to let Tohru go, but she understood. In order to truly love Tohru, she had to be willing to let her go to you, to help you. She had to be willing to entrust Tohru to you, even if it was not her first choice. And tonight..."

"Tohru's mind was in chaos." Hatori spoke thoughtfully.

"Yes. There is a choice that Tohru must make, a painful and difficult one. Saki was forced to choose between protecting Tohru, between taking her from your family, and returning her to you, forcing her to make the choice that must be made. To choose to give Tohru to you, she had to first block her own bond to Tohru, and then force her to follow you, even if it meant hurting her deeply in the process. Because true love is doing what is best for a person. Even if that decision is a source of pain, it is one that you must accept. Saki understood that. So...she gave Tohru to you, even though that decision may cost her everything that saved her, the thing she loves and cherishes most in this world."

Silence fell between them. Then Shigure shifted, leaning back against the wall. "Well, I knew that Kazuma's decision would be difficult for Tohru. But something like this...I think I might have tried to persuade him to be more careful if I'd known."

"There is no way to be more careful. Not if he truly planned to fore Kyo to face his fears. However...I agree that we ought to have made some sort of plan to protect those involved." Hatori sighed, fingers interlaced in front of him. "I'd wondered how that girl could accept the Sohma curse so easily. I think I understand now. Choosing to befriend a psychic, particularly one with difficult powers...she must have already witnessed many strange things."

"Tohru accepts things because that is who she is." Megumi spoke softly. "While it may be true that her involvement with Saki gives her a greater understanding of your condition, the truth is that Tohru would probably have accepted you, even if she and Saki had never met."

"I don't doubt that." Shigure closed his eyes briefly, his expression weary and worn. "Still...that isn't really the question here." He sighed. "I did tell Tohru that her friends were important to us." He glanced at his companion. "Do you still intend to go through with this bargain?"

Hatori nodded. "Now more than ever."

Shigure nodded. "All right then. If things resolve the way we hope they will, we'll tell Saki and Arisa." He smiled at Megumi. "And you, of course."

Megumi considered him for a moment, then nodded. "That would be...acceptable." He rose to his feet. "Now...if you don't mind, I need to return to Saki."

"Of course. We won't keep you." Hatori inclined his head. "Thank you for clarifying matters for me."

Megumi paused at the door. "Thank you, for your promise. And your compassion for Saki." Then he left, leaving the two men alone once more.

_**Author's Note: **Borrowed heavily from the manga here, but it's all in a good cause. So...how was the delivery? _


End file.
